Roger
Name: Roger Cohen ~Howls-When-Dreaming~ *'Former Names': All kinds of 'friendly' names given to metis. *'Gender': Male *'Breed': Metis *'Auspice': Galliard *'Tribe': Glass Walker *'Rank': Cliath *'Date of Birth': January 14th, 1982 *'Packs': Synthesis *'Positions': Glass Walker Elder (2000-2001). *'Former Sept': Sept of Gaia's Steel Location: Athens, Georgia. Totem: Cockroach Misc: *'First Play Date': May 2nd, 1999 *'Died': May 2003 Notes: Soon after Roger's birth, his father was killed by other Garou and his mother's disgrace led her to a suicide mission... that she somehow survived. Never the less, when he was old enough, he was forced to leave home. St. Claire is where he settled down and there he went through phases. From hated and feared schizophrenic psychopath to valued schizophrenic psychopathic member of the Sept... after years of membership and when everything was finally looking up for Roger, for the first time in his life... he died during the attack on the old Glass Walker safehouse, but his legacy will always be remembered as one of the biggest explosions ever witnessed in St. Claire was on that night, and it was Roger's doing. Roger's GMINFO: Rogers brain is very open, meaning that he uses more then the usual percentage of it. This results in him being a genius, but also results in his mind playing serious tricks on him. He enters his own world, a bit like peering into the umbra, where it seems incredibly real to him. More real in fact, then the real world. With living color, sound, and feeling it plagues his mind and senses. When he acts in this 'dreamworld' all his actions are carried over to the real world. Sometimes he doesn't fully pass into this other world and only sees, feels, hears, smells, and touches small projections of his mind atop of the real world (This occurs %50 of the time during a frenzy, except for fox frenzies... when this occurs %100 of the time). Also, he possesses a Glock 17, stored in a shoulder holster under his left arm, which is a full-sized polymer-framed semi-automatic handgun. The magazine holds 17 9mm rounds. He also has a good couple hundred bucks on him at any time and has a fake ID stating he is 23 years old. Roger has a unique connection with Cockroach. Roger isn't the most alert due to his mental... handicap? He is very knowledgable in the field of computers, more in the fields of trouble shooting and programming. He does knows about the ins and outs of hacking. He's an excellent marksman with a pistol, and now with larger arms as well. From having to deal with many anti-metis Garou from back where he comes from he's grown to be a bit of an experienced brawler in the homid form, though he is still learning fighting tactics that the other forms can achieve. Roger is practiced in sneaking about shadows and avoiding aimed blows, not being the most impressive of fighters among Garou, he finds it useful to be able to avoid conflict... or fire upon unknowing enemies(Honor? It's for the brave and the dead). The wilderness is still a bit confusing to him, though with regular hikes he learns more and more about it every passing day. He knows enough about medicine to use a first aid kit better then most, but thats about it. He is a genius when it comes to chemistry, many college chemistry professors can learn a thing or two from Roger. Roger's focus is in the world of explosives. He is familiar with the laws of the land and the streets are a friend to him... he finds what he is looking for, should he want to make an effort at searching for it. Helping in this slightly is a contingent of street animals (mostly dogs) that using beast speech, in exchange for keeping well fed, offer some protection and information gathering services to Roger, limited as this is. As well he recently gained a well connected street contact, a basically nameless black man who seems to know someone for any job you might have for the right price(which for this guy is usually about double the actual 'right' price). A recent addition is his new Assault Rifle. A 16" Carbine Assault Rifle. For you number junkies out there it is Diff 7, Dam 7, Range 150, Rate 3, Clip 42+1, Perfectly sized for Trenchcoat concealment. Category:Glass Walkers Category:Galliard Category:Metis Category:Cliath Category:Past PCs Category:Dead